I Wasn't Worried
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Bill and Laura are discussing Admiral Cain, but then it gets personal. Extended scene to the bedside scene in Resurrection Ship Part 1.


**Author's Note: There should have been more to this scene and we were robbed of it. So, I wrote it myself. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"I have good days and bad days, but don't look so worried, I'm not dying today," Laura weakly said.

"I wasn't worried," Bill said, which made Laura grin because he most definitely had a worried look on his face.

"What can I do for you?" Laura asked, deciding to let it go. She sniffed and moved her hand to a more comfortable position.

"You were right about Cain," Bill said, and he physically saw that this made Laura interested because she turned her head more toward him. "_Pegasus_ had a civilian fleet with her. Fifteen ships." Laura went to put her glasses on when Bill said, "Cain stripped them for parts, supplies, people."

Her face became a mixture of shock and sadness. She put her glasses on and tried to push herself up farther from the couch turned bed.

"I wish I could say I was surprised, but it's who she is. She's playing for keeps. You gotta do the same," Laura said, miserably failing to sound strong. Her voice sounded sick and weak.

"What's gotten into you?" Bill asked, being completely serious.

"What?" Laura said, not understanding what he meant.

"You've become so bloody-minded," Bill said.

"I know that as long as Cain lives, your survival is at risk. I know that," Laura said, sounding much stronger than she did before, but only to be broken by a cough. She quickly put her hand up to cover her mouth and raised her other hand up to her mouth too. Her coughs suddenly became strong and her body was arched up in the air. Then she had a series of coughs and was left gasping for air.

Bill got her a glass of water from her bedside table and motioned to Laura to see if she wanted a drink. He brought the glass to her lips and brought his other hand around her back, helping her sit up to get a drink. He gently laid her back down and placed the glass back on the table.

Laura slid her glasses off because she could sense that official business talk was over. She then put her hand to the side of her face.

Bill had a depressed look on his face when he asked, "What can I get you?"

"A new body," Laura said playfully, trying to take some seriousness out of the conversation, "Perhaps one of those young Cylon models from the Resurrection ship?" She raised her eyebrows to make it a joke.

"I can't see you as a blonde," Bill said, going along with Laura on this one.

"You'd be surprised," Laura said, punctuating it with a chuckle. She could see where this was headed just by the look on Bill's face, so full of tenderness and love.

Bill offered Laura his hand and she took it, not caring that Bill was squeezing her hand harder than he ought to be. She did notice that his hand had a slight tremble to it. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Bill asked, hoping she hadn't given up yet.

Laura raised her eyebrows and hummed "Mmm-hmm." That is when she saw it, a lone tear making its way down Bill's face. She started to get knots in her stomach and her eyes started to tear up. She couldn't even stop it from happening. She started to cry because he started to cry. She didn't even know that he cared that much about her until now.

Bill put his other hand over her hand and squeezed it. He let go and started to leave. She put her hand to the side of her face and was trying to get the tears to stop.

He was almost to the doorway when she called back, "Commander," Bill quickly wiped the tear off of his face and turned back toward her, "She won't hesitate to kill you. Don't let her." She let out a little sob and a smile, that she was hoping would cover up the sob, and he walked out.

Bill was trying to get his emotions under control, which he was having trouble doing, so he leaned against the wall just outside Laura's room. He was standing there for a couple minutes when he heard light sobs coming from what sounded like Laura. He took a couple more deep breaths and quietly walked back into her room. He didn't know what to expect, but what he saw surprised him. Laura was curled up in a ball, lying on her side, and she was shaking, hard. He went back to the spot he was at earlier and sat down. He lightly caressed her cheek, and even that made her jump. She turned toward him and he could tell that she had been crying a lot. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she had tear stains going down her cheeks.

"Laura, are you alright?" Bill asked hesitantly, knowing that was a dumb question to ask because she was obviously not alright.

"No. No, I'm not, Bill," Laura said in a very shaky voice, talking in a hoarse voice while crying made her cough and she looked like she absolutely hated herself right then. "Gods, doesn't this ever stop," she said angrily while her tears started to fall down her face at a quicker rate. Bill looked miserable, not knowing what to do or if he should do anything. "Could you please hold me or something? I just, I need you right now."

Cautiously, Bill got up and walked to the other side of her bed. He slipped his shoes off and unbuttoned his jacket and put it on one of the chairs close by. He carefully slid onto the bed next to Laura and she snuggled up against his side. He put his arm around her and gently moved his hand up and down her back. She put her hand on his chest and just let it lay there.

Just as they had gotten comfortable, as if the gods hated her, she was racked by another series of coughs. These ones were stronger and all of them had her bent over up in the air. Bill was tenderly rubbing her back as she was coughing, murmuring things like, "It's going to be okay. Just breathe. It will pass."

Once the coughing had subsided, Laura laid back down and started crying into Bill's shoulder. Bill let her cry for a few minutes, but then he decided to do something, even though he knew that he probably shouldn't.

"Laura, look at me," Bill said gently, but when she didn't comply, he put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up so her eyes were on his. When he knew he had her attention, he rolled onto his side and slowly brought his lips to hers. The kiss was tender and sweet. When he parted from her lips, he didn't move far, their lips just a breath away from each other. He could feel her smile.

He quietly whispered as to not break the moment, "We're going to get through this, Laura. Together. You're going to be okay." He gently placed another soft kiss on her lips and he barely heard her say, "Thank you."

He decided to risk everything else and said, "I love you, Laura. I have ever since Kobol."

He felt her sharp intake of breath and then he felt her relaxing into him.

He didn't think she was going to say anything back after a few minutes of silence, so he was surprised when Laura said, "Thank you, Bill, for telling me that." She let out a nervous chuckle and said, "You probably didn't ever think that you were going to fall in love with a dying woman at the end of the worlds."

"Actually, I didn't think that I was going to fall in love with any woman again," Bill said in a hesitant way.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you still wear your ring? Not that I object, I'm just wondering."

After a few moments of thinking, Bill said, "It has become a part of me. I wear it as a personal reminder of my failure, so I never do it again. I also wear it because it is a reminder of why I fight like I do."

Bill felt Laura nod and he heard her say, "I love you too, Bill. And I am so sorry for making you watch me get sicker and sicker. Now that I know that I am Laura to someone, not just President, I am going to try and fight this for as long as I can. I want to be able to love you without this cancer being in the way. Could you please stay with me for the rest of the night?"

Bill nodded and said in his husky voice, "Yeah, I can. In fact, I would love to."

"Thank you, Bill."

"For what?" Bill asked.

"For making a dying woman happy," Laura said sincerely.

Bill sadly nodded and said, "Goodnight, Laura. I love you."

"Night, Bill. I love you too."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are absolutely loved! So, please review!**


End file.
